Mobile scanning inspection system, such as vehicle-mounted container inspection system, can be used for scanning inspection of containers, etc., applicable to customs, anti-terrorism and other national security areas, with advantages of flexible maneuver, equipment integration, advanced operation and so on. Typically, the mobile scanning inspection system has a collapsible L-shaped inspection arm that includes a horizontal cross arm and a vertical upright arm. When the scanning is performed, the inspection arm is unfolded to form an inspection tunnel, and the object to be inspected such as a container is placed in the inspection tunnel, and the inspection device is placed on the inspection arm so that the object is scanned and inspected when the vehicle body moves.
At the time of inspection, in order to prevent the object to be inspected such as a container or the like from being hit on the vehicle body or the inspection arm, the existing mobile scanning inspection system uses the bumper bar connected to the travel switch to carry out the collision protection for the vehicle body and the inspection arm. During the movement of the vehicle body, when the bumper bar is blocked by the object to be inspected, it causes the travel switch to be actuated, thereby stopping the scanner vehicle to prevent the vehicle body or the inspection arm from hitting the object to be inspected.
However, the anti-collision bumper type of protection scheme only has a protective effect on the object to be inspected that has a height exceeding the height of the bumper and a regular shape. In recent years, more and more customs began to use mobile scanning inspection system to inspect objects with irregular contours such as aviation containers, air trays and others. Anti-collision bumper type of single point protection has been unable to meet the needs of the use.
The above-described information disclosed in the background section is for the purpose of enhancing the understanding of the background of the present application and therefore may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those skilled in the art.